The Demon Desise
by The Twilight Alchemist
Summary: Naraku has come up with a plot to unleash his wrath into the modern era, using Kagome! with Kagome on the verge of death, and Inuyasha up to his neck in demons, could things get any worse? R
1. Chapter 1

? Well, I was busy and decided that instead of just reviewing all these fanfics, why not have my own? I first put it on the Inuyasha.nu forums and told them to give me feedback, but they never did glares angrily at inuyasha.nu forums well here we go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in this fanfic except for one and all I own is this storyline.

**Chapter 1**

"Grrr...curse that Inuyasha." Naraku snarled.

It had been 3 monthes since he had last encountred the half-demon. He had almost kidnapped the girl that so resembeled Kikyo and suceeded in Kikyo's demise. Ever since then Inuyasha had been hot on his tail. He had narrowly avoided them each time they came near, but now he was in a swamp and litterally backed into a corner with no way out.

He had managed some ways of narrowing down Inuyasha's attack force. For the monk with the Wind tunnel in his right hand, he had his poisonous insects to protect him. For Sango, he had her brother, which he could use as a human sheild at a moment's notice. But then he was left with Inuyasha and the girl. Inuyasha was very fond of the girl who resembled Kikyo but still was a powerful force, and takeing her away whould just make him stronger. Since he was part human, that was only a natural assumption.

Still, with them in his swamp and closing in on him every second, he had to think of something fast or else he whould be killed in a heartbeat. He had to think of something but what? He was already worn from all the dodgeing and stalling he had done just to think up a plot and now he was running out of options. He couldn't let it end here, not now. He had already dispatched a weasel demon with 5 jewel shards to stall them, but he knew it whouldn't last long agenst the Tetsaiga

Then it struck him! It was the most genious he had thought of in his entire life! Naraku summoned his poisonous insects, grabbed one and killed it, leaving only the posion. He scooped the poison into a cup and commanded his insects to go fetch him a demon mosqioto (me here, no, I made it up). They returned almost instintly, with the demon mosqioto jerking and squirming around like a worm. Naraku grabbed some herbs and mixed them into the poison along with a sacred jewel shard. It gave off a menecing purple fume after the jewel was added. He poured the mixture down the mosqioto's throat. It twitched and fidgeted for a little bit, and then stopped and flew in front of Naraku, awating it's orders.

"FuFuFu," Naraku chuckled "I want you to fly into the swamp and bite the girl who resemble's Kikyo. I'll send in a flock of mosqioto's to cover you untill you complete your mission." Naraku finished

With it's mission set, the demon mosqioto flew into the bog to find the girl. Naraku, with a evil chuckle, stepped back into the shadow and vanished

? Well, what do you people think? Review and give feedback is wanted. Thanks a bunch and push the review button or let the storyline remain "mysterious" ?

Mysterious Demon Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the only review I got so far! I was starting to get a bit worried that no one would review... thanks a bunch Tenshi-Battosai! I know I can't spell but i'm trying very hard here, and don't worry, each chapter is longer then the last so it's not always gonna be short. well, I have my second chapter here so please please please please PLEASE read and review. hope you like it! (this is my first succesful fanfic so i'm trying here so please no flamming, just contsructive critisicm (I'm trying!)**

Chapter 2

"I sense 5 Jewel Shards dead ahead!" Kagome Higurashi warned.

This was a normal thing to hear from the abnormal girl. Kagome Higurashi use to be an average girl, going to school, making friends, nothing too out of the ordinary. Until her 15th birthday, where everything changed. She fell through a well on her family's shrine and ended up in Feudal Japan! There after meeting a village priestess named Kaede and a vicious fight with a demon named Mistress Centipede, she woke up the half-demon named Inuyasha and freed him. Afterwards, she accidentally busted the Shikon No Tama A.K.A The Shikon Jewel. Now it's up To Kagome and Inuyasha to collect the pieces. Joining them on their quest to gather the Shikon Jewel are Meoga the Flea, Shippo the fox child, Mirkou, a monk with a Wind tunnel in his right hand, and Sango and her Pet, Kirara, A demon slayer and a demon cat.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm positive on this one, Inuyasha." Kagome Replied.

"Well if you say so!" Inuyasha cried as he drew the Tetsuiga and ran ahead into the bog.

Kagome wasn't worried about Inuyasha. He had fought waaaaaayy worse demons without jewel shards. The way they fought, they might have had the jewel shards in a matter of a year. But Naraku had a lot of them and fighting Naraku was no easy matter. Naraku had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, and the way things were progressing, he probably had many more. Shippo was drawing peacefully with Kirara watching him. Sango was eyeing Miroku. Mirkou seemed worried however.

Inuyasha returned, with his fist clenched and sword over his shoulder. _He looks so cool like that, with his sword hung over his shoulder and his silver hair swaying in the breeze like that._ Kagome thought. _Wait! What am I thinking? I mean he's cool and all but He's not like boyfriend material or anything._

"Naraku underestimated me, thinking that a simple weasel demon could hold me off" Inuyasha smirked as he showed Kagome the shards.

Kagome didn't respond, she was looking at Inuyasha with this dreamy stare.

Inuyasha got a little nervous. "What do you think you're staring at?" Inuyasha mouthed

Kagome still didn't answer. She kept looking at him with this dreamy stare.

"You know that's pretty bad, when you can give a half-demon the creeps" Inuyasha Commented.

Kagome was still in this deep stare. _What the heck is she thinking about? Wait...that stare...could she..._ The thought was cut off by some mosquito's buzzing near his ear. Inuyasha started swatting frantically. Kagome woke up from her trance as she was bitten by a mosquito.

"Stupid bugs, I say we leave before we're eaten alive!" Inuyasha complained

"I agree, these bugs are ruining my drawings!" Shippo added.

Mirkou found the perfect moment to grope Sango's butt as she seemed too busy swatting bugs. Mirkou learned, unfortunately, the hard way not to grope Sango's butt when swatting bugs.

"Well I guess we should go..." Kagome started, but was cut off by a sharp jolt of pain in her left arm.

She looked over at it. And saw a jewel on her left arm as well has violet blood. _I wonder why the blood is violet._ Kagome wondered,_ I better not worry the others about it._ As Kagome went to wipe of the blood, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome, embarrassed by this, screamed, "SIT!" Which Sent Inuyasha spiraling to the ground.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" "FOR GRABBING MY HAND THAT'S WHAT!" I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT WE SHOULD LEAVE IT THERE TO SHOW TO KAEDE!" "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO INSTEAD OF GRABBING MY HAND LIKE THAT!"

The bickering seemed to last forever. Shippo went over to Mirkou and asked him,

"Hey Mirkou, why do you think the bugs went away as fast as they came?"

"I honestly don't know Shippo, but it gives me this uneasy feeling."

After Inuyasha got tired of yelling, he just turned away. Kagome, feeling a little dizzy, went to tell Inuyasha

"In...u...ya..."  
Kagome hit the ground and felt ready to barf and paralyzed at the same time. She tried to talk, but couldn't. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha leaning over, screaming something, but couldn't hear, then...then she saw no more.


End file.
